Lady of the East, Lord of the West
by reishikori
Summary: Kagome leave without reason one day when Inuyasha wasn't around and brings Shippo with her. Why did she leave? What has Inuyasha been up to anyway? Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.

She woke up with a start and looked around the clearing to find that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. 'What else is new,' she thought and rolled her eyes. She looked at the others in the clearing and with a deep regret decided that she would take Shippo and leave the group since all she was apparently good for was shard detecting. She got her things together and woke up the sleeping kitsune and shushed him before he woke up all the others. After he was awake she packed up the last of her belongings and the two set off. Once they were a good distance away Shippo finally asked what was going on. "Well Shippo I finally got sick and tired of being used as a tool rather than to be seen as a person and I wasn't about to leave you behind since I see you as a son," Kagome explained. The kitsune nodded in understanding and exclaimed how happy it made him that she thought of him as a son considering he sees her as a mother.

The two kept walking as darkness faded into a glorious sunrise. Kagome decided they would take a break in the clearing that they just came to so that they could have breakfast and so she could tell Shippo about her true heritage that her mother told her about a month ago. "Shippo we will stop here and have breakfast then I have to tell you something that I haven't had the chance to tell you yet," she said. He nodded and went to help her gather wood for a fire.

A few minutes later the food was cooking and Kagome sighed before she started telling Shippo her little secret. "Well Shippo I never got a chance to say anything to anyone before now and since you're the only one I can trust right now I'm going to tell you what my mom told me about my heritage, I just hope you don't see me any different than what you do now because I truly love you as if you are my own son." "Don't worry mom I'll never see you differently no matter what you have to tell me," he said. Kagome nodded and told him what her mom told her. "My mother told me last time I went home a month ago that I'm a miko red inuyoukai and I'm the princess of the eastern lands. My father is indeed alive and well and my real mother is as well, she is also a miko but a pink inu, my father is a red inu. The seal will be wearing off by the time we finish breakfast." "Wow mom that is amazing, aren't red inu's extremely rare?" "Yes Shippo we are the last two of our kind," Kagome confirmed. He looked at her in awe and smiled. She smiled in return knowing that he was happy that she would live as long as he.

They finished eating breakfast and as expected Kagome's seal broke. Her hair grew and turned red with pink streaks, her eyes turned pink with red specks, her nails grew sharper and her ears became pointed. "Wow mom you look beautiful," Shippo said awestruck. She looked at her reflection in a mirror that she had in her bag and smiled. "I'll change to my true form so we can get to the eastern palace faster, my father is expecting us." Kagome said. The kitsune nodded his agreement and waited for her to transform. He was impressed to see her fur was red with pink highlights like her hair and her eyes were a darker pink in her true form. She knelt down and let the kit climb up to her back and told him to hold on before she took off in a full speed run. She inwardly smiled when she heard her kit's squeals of delight.

They got to the eastern palace by dinner time. Kagome transformed back to her humanoid form and caught Shippo in her arms as she walked through the gates where guards bowed and welcomed her home. She nodded her acknowledgement to them and walked through the front door where she was greeted by her mother and father. She let Shippo climb to her shoulder before she hugged each of them tightly. "Mother, father I have missed you both so much," Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "And we have missed you our daughter," her mother said. "Mom, dad, I would like to introduce you both to my adopted kit Shippo, Shippo this is Akito, Lord of the East and his lady Emiko." Shippo greeted both of them as they were led to the dining room for dinner.

The room was huge and very gorgeously decorated, there were black and red tapestries hanging on the walls and five chandelier lights all evenly spaced going from one side of the room to the other, the table could seat at least thirty people comfortably. Shippo's jaw dropped at the sight causing everyone to laugh. They all sat down and conversed while they waited for the servants to come out with the food. "So Kagome how much training have you had in your powers?" her father asked. "I've had some training with my miko powers I know how to make a bow and arrow out of pure miko energy in case mine get broken or if I run out of arrows. I also know how to put up a barrier around myself and shippo but only when I'm holding him. I don't know anything about my demon skills and a bow and arrow is the only form of weapon I know how to use right now," she replied. "Tomorrow morning I will pull a fang from your mouth and go see Totosai to have a sword made for you, after I return I will begin training you in hand to hand combat and will teach you all I know in swordsmanship, during the sword training you will learn all the special attacks your sword may have which I will tell you the number once I know and in between our training starting today your mother will train you in your miko abilities," Akito explained. Kagome nodded and mentioned how much she was looking forward to it then retired for the evening.

A/N: Read an review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome woke up just before dawn when her father knocked on the door. She got dressed quickly in a black kimono with a silver dragon on the back with it's tail wrapped around her left sleeve. "come in," she said. Akito walked in with a smile and told her to open her mouth wide. She did as he told her and winced as her fang was ripped out. "I'll be back in about 3 weeks time and you will begin your hand to hand and sword training until then train your miko abilities with your mother and with any luck you will know all she has to teach you before I get back," he said and walked out the door. Kagome yawned left a note for Shippo to go down to breakfast when he wakes up and that she won't be there to eat with him.

She walked into the dining room and found her mother sipping tea. Kagome sat down and her breakfast came shortly after. She ate quickly and sipped tea with her mother. "Are you almost ready to start your miko training?" Emiko asked. She nodded as she set down her cup and stood, her mother followed suit and together they walked to the archery range and sat down. "Okay Kagome first thing you need to do is meditate and gather your power to your center and make it stay there, you need access to all of it at all times," Emiko said. The girl nodded and began meditating. Kagome saw little spots of her miko energy running rampant so she willed it to gather up in the center of her being. It took about two hours before she finally managed to gather it all and keep it where it belonged. She opened her eyes, wiped sweat off her brow and smiled at her mother to say she was done with the task.

"Very good, now that you are at full power as a miko pull out your bow and make an arrow out of pure energy," Emiko requested. Kagome did as she was told and shot the arrow off and they watched in amusement as a target blew up. "Great now make both a bow and an arrow our of your miko energy and shoot the arrow," her mother said. She nodded and formed both before letting the second arrow fly. This time not only did the target blow up but so did the tree that the target was on. "Excellent, the last thing I want you to do today is form an offensive energy ball, keep working on it until you get it perfect, I'll leave you to it to practice until tomorrow morning, for now I'm going to see your father off," Emiko said as she was walking away.

~With Akito and Emiko~

"Well Akito I think you should make this trip a bit faster than three weeks, all Kagome really needs to learn now is the offensive energy ball, healing wounds, and create a barrier around others besides herself close range and at long distance," Emiko said. Akito smiled and agreed that he should be back sooner because much like him, his daughter was a very fast learner. "Very well mate I will be back in a week at most to begin her training, it does need to get done fast since in about 3 more months we will be stepping down and announcing her as the new lady of the Eastern lands. Speaking of that we need to send invitations out to the lords and ladies of the other lands," he stated. Emiko nodded her agreement as they walked to the front gates. She kissed her mate and watched him until he was beyond her sight.

~With Kagome~

Kagome tried for five hour to get the energy ball down and on the sixth hour she finally succeeded, she summoned her energy to her hand where the small ball formed and she shot it off towards a target and blinked in shock when not only did the target vanish but so did nearly 300 trees. 'Damn," she thought with a giggle. "Damn and I thought I could do some collateral damage," Emiko said as she walked to stand beside her daughter. Kagome smiled at her and looked again at the damage she did. "Well my dear little girl you may go have some lunch and relax, tomorrow we will begin your training again, though you don't have much more to learn, however some of it may take a few days to master such as the healing and the barrier you will learn to make that only protects someone else rather than you, you will learn this at short and long range," Emiko said. Kagome nodded and excused herself to have some lunch and to play with Shippo.

Kagome entered the dining room and found that Shippo was already there waiting to eat his lunch. He smiled as she sat down beside him. "So mom how did your first day of training go?" he asked with excitement laced in his voice. "It went great, I am at full power with my miko energy and I brushed up on making a bow and arrows out of pure energy and I learned how to make an offensive energy ball too," she explained with just as much excitement in her voice. They ate their lunch in silence but only after she told Shippo that she would play with him up until dinner time.

"Let's go play in the garden Shippo," Kagome said after they finished eating. They headed to the garden and were awestruck by it's beauty. Roses of every possible color surrounded a deep clear blue pond that had a unicorn fountain in the center of it. The two played tag, I spy and several other games before they were called in for dinner.

"That was fun mom," Shippo said as they sat down. "I'm glad," Kagome replied with a smile. Dinner was served a few minutes later and they ate in a peaceful silence. Shippo wandered off to bed while Kagome sat and drank a cup of relaxing tea with her mother. "Kagome in a few months time me and your father will be stepping down and you will be announced as the new lady of the East which is why we are doing such vigorous training and trying to teach you everything as fast as possible," Emiko said. "I'll be announced as new lady of the East?" Kagome asked in shock. Her mother nodded in confirmation. "You will be a great leader my beloved daughter," she stated. Kagome couldn't help but to smile at the praise even though on the inside she was praying that her mother is right about that.

"Well baby girl you best be getting to bed soon, training starts again at dawn tomorrow, right after breakfast, if you finish learning all you need to about your miko powers, I will teach you your basic youkai skills before your father gets home, speaking of which he will be back in six days since your learning what I'm able to teach so fast," Emiko said. Kagome nodded and excused herself.

She walked out of the dining room and walked up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door, walked over to the bed and fell into it with a sigh of relief. It had been a very long day and tomorrow will be no easier.

A/N: Read and review please. Not updating til I get atleast 10 reviews, also tell me what you would like to see in future chapters. (Inu/Kik bashing, battle with Naraku etc.)


End file.
